I'm sorry
by LOL61
Summary: Everything bad always happens to Courtney. But what happens when a certain delinquent comforts her when she hits rock bottom?


**Hi guys this may be a one or two shot I dont know but I was just sitting in my room and I thought of this Idea so now im writing about it.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTALL DRAMA NOR THE CHARACTERS.**  
_

Courtneys POV:

I woke up this morning to the annoying voice of Chris Mclain. I got up and went outside. When I did I saw my boyfreind Scott (yuck I know right!) and smiled he then smiled back unusually worried and that got me on edge.

Duncan's POV:

I was out on the porch of the boys cabin leaning on the railing. I saw princess come out and smile at scott. That asshole! I know what I saw. Dawn came to the show and I saw him, He kissed Dawn while he was dating Courtney. I could'nt help but feel pitty also guilt towards Courtney. I told Gwen and we broke up over it.

_'Why do you care if Courtney got cheated on shes not your problem anymore!" Gwen yelled at me. I told her that scott cheated on Courtney and That It made me feel bad. _

_'Just because I cheated on her does'nt mean I cant feel bad about her getting cheated on again!' I yelled, whats gotten into Gwen she's acting like a bitch why cant she understand I feel worried that Princess might get hurt. Then my mistake came 'Im worried for Princess, Okay.' I called her Princess its been forever since that name came out of my mouth and it felt comforting._

_'If your so worried for your PRINCESS why dont you just get out of my life!' Gwen screamed and closed the door in my face._

Me and Gwen stopped talking to one another since. I looked at Scott again as he kissed Courtney on the cheek.

"Campers come over to the mess hall Boy do I have some news for you!" Chris Mclain said over the microphone. Man I hate that guy! When I made it to the mess hall I sat down next to Geoff.

"good morning campers, Dawn, Scott" Chris said looking at the two. I could see princess stiffen and tighten her grip on Scott in fear of loosing him. The guilt came back and all I could think was 'leave him Courtney, leave that cheating bastard' I sound like a hypocrite but I did'nt want to see her get hurt again.

"So campers Todays challenge is a partner challenge And I will assign the partners" Chris had a villiounous smile on his face "first up Courtney and Scott." Courtney smiled, My heart sank. "next Duncan and Dawn." Wait. What? Dawn looked at me with a confused look as if asking me if I knew what was going on. After calling off the names chris stopped us before we could go to the campfire.

"Before you go I have to show you guys a surprising video, Courtney you might want to stay for this" He said. NO dont tell me. Chris turned on the TV and it showed Scott in the Confeesionals with Dawn. They were both kissing, Everyone gasps and Courtney darted out the tent crying, Scott tried to follow but I stopped him.

"Dont you think you done enough" I said angrily before leaving.

Gwen's POV:

"Dont you think you done enough" My Ex said before leaving after Courtney. He must've really loved her I was a fool to think he was mine at some point. Duncan still loved Courtney I knew the minute I found out he keeps a photo of her in his pocket.

Courtney's POV:  
I dont know where I was going, All I knew was that I just kept running. How could he just do that to me! I should have never trusted him. I wiped my tears and looked at where I was. Why would I run to the fish cabins? I walked in and sat in the corner and cried my heart out.

"Courtney?" I heard a voice softly call my name I did'nt acknowlage it I kept crying. Before I knew it two strong arms wrapped arounded my shoulders and pulled me in a strong hug."Its okay Princess" It was him, Duncan. Why was HE comforting me?

Duncan's POV:  
When I walked in the fish cabin I saw Princess Bawled up in a corner Crying "Courtney?" I said softly trying not to startle her. She did'nt look up so I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "its okay Princess." Before I knew it she wrapped her arms around my torso and cried even harder. It hurt to see her like this. The more she kept crying the more I imagined me stabbing Scott in the chest for how much he hurt her. I cradled her and whispered reassuring words in her ear.  
She finally stopped and started to cry silently. Who knows how long we stayed there. Courtney broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" she said quietly. I held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"because...I love you" I said. She looked at me her eyes were red and puffy and her face was moist from previous tears. I put my hand under her chin forcing her to look up at me, I gently put my lips on hers. After a while she responded and kissed back. We both seperated from one another.

"I love you too" She said. My eyes lit up from now on I was the happiest man alive.

**Awwwww thank you for reading. Hope you liked it Im probably going to keep this a one shot. hope you enjoyed it,  
LOL OUT!**


End file.
